Nico's Dream
by 411-Get-A-Life
Summary: After TLO! Nico and a new girl have the same dream? Who's her godly parent? Can he save her in time? My first fanfic! no flames please! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this story switches Pov's a lot! Disclaimer: I am Not Rick Riordan! And I dont own PJO!**

**Nico's Pov-**

I was running through the woods. Camp half-blood? I didn't know. But it was dark and I had no idea what I was running for. Then, I saw a light up ahead and I began to run faster. I came into view of a meadow. Which is weird because there are no meadows in camp half-blood. I caught a glimpse of something, a deer? A monster? No, a girl. About my age. Running away. "Hey! Wait!" I screamed at her. But it was too late, she was gone.

I jolted out of bead, banging my head on the ceiling. _Oh, good. It was just a dream._ I thought. But I knew it wasn't just a dream. It never was. Then, I heard a conch horn in the distance. _Oh well, _I thought_ I shouldn't worry about it now._

Easier said than done. I thought about it all through breakfast. I started to make mental notes about her. Brown hair that hung low down her back. Dark green eyes. Olive skin. She also looked really tired. And her eyes looked sad and scared. But after I passed all that, she looked kinda........Pretty. _It's just a dream. _I kept telling myself.

**Steph's Pov-**

"STEPHANIE! You get out of bed right now!!" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. _What a weird dream..._ I had dreamed I was in a meadow, beautiful, but kind of eerie. And there was this confused looking boy running towards me. So naturally, I ran away. _Like I do with all my problems._ He looked like the kind of boy I would have a crush on. _Whatever._ I thought as I fixed myself in the mirror. Not that it mattered, nobody ever noticed me. I stared at my eyes in my reflection. They would have been pretty if my face didn't look so tired. The thing is, I never was tired. I could stay up until 1:00 in the morning and feel totally hyper when I woke up.

Mom handed me my lunch and a piece of toast. "You ready for the last day of school?" she asked excitedly. Though I knew she was only exited to get rid of me. She gave me the story that I would be going to camp half-blood 2 weeks ago. I believed every word without hesitation. Mom wasn't one to lie. "Not really." I mumbled in reply. Just then the bus drove up and I silently groaned.

School dragged on. But I couldn't keep my mind off the boy from my dreams. _Haha. _I thought._ Boy of my dreams_. I also thought about camp. And who my dad was. I didn't like it when people kept secrets from me, especially Mom. I got bored so I started to listen to other peoples conversations. "My bird just died. It's okay because the bird was fat and retarded." I smirked at that.

**Nico's Pov-**

Travis, Conner and I had known a new camper was coming. And that Chiron wouldn't tell us who her godly parent was. So here we were, with our ears pressed against the windows to the Big house. "-child of Morpheus. And I need you boys to put her in the Hermes cabin and show her around camp. But mostly keep and eye on her. It would be very bad if she knew who her dad was right this minute." Chiron was talking to Percy and Grover. _Morpheus?_ I thought.

Later, we were sitting in the pavilion. "Well that was a complete waste of time! There's nothing to do at this stupid camp anymore!!" Conner was going on about Percy being Chiron's favorite camper or something clicked. _What if it was the same girl..._

**Steph's Pov-**

_So much to do, so little time. _I threw 4 of my favorite books into my suitcase. Mom poked her head into my room. "You ready yet, Steph?" she asked me. "Uh, yeah." I had less time then I thought. It was 4:30 in the morning when we got to the airport. It must have been a long way from Texas if we had to get up so early. "New York?!" I exclaimed as she led me to the gate. "Yes, that's where the camp is. Once you get there, look for a Delphi Strawberry Truck. It will take you to Camp Half-Blood." she explained to me in a hurried voice. "Alright, bye Mom." I replied. Nothing had really taken me off guard, yet. "Bye Sweetie, I love you." she said, kissing my forehead. I climbed onto the plane, saying good-bye to Austin.

New York was ok. I liked Texas better. It was one of the reasons why I was so tan. Living in Texas made my olive skin look darker. The driver of the strawberry truck was covered in eyes. He didn't ask me my name or anything. But I didn't want to see him talk fearing of an eye on his tounge. He stopped in the middle of nowhere at the bottom of a hill. Which a recognized as Half-Blood Hill. Everything was so obvious. 2 boys were standing at the very top of the hill. "Hey, I'm Percy and this is Grover," the kid pointed to a goat boy thing. "Hi, I'm Stephanie" I almost stuttered my name. I hated to introduce myself. The boys showed me around camp and all the 'fun' activities I would get to do. Then he led me to the Hermes cabin. "Temporary" he said. _So if I'm not Hermes, why am I here? _I thought. As soon as I walked in everyone went silent. You could here a pen drop. It made me nervous. I didn't like being stared at. They started asking me questions about my dad, I didn't know anything about him though. "She could be a child of Janus." I heard some kid say. "Or Hecate." Another kid said. They went through a lot of names I never heard of. But then a boy named Travis smiled at me and said, "I think Morpheus." There was a long pause. Then Conner broke it, "Naw! She can't be!" Then the arguing continued. Until I saw Dream Boy walk into the cabin.

**Nico's Pov-**

I watched Percy and Grover leave the Hermes cabin. I walked through the door, all the Hermes kids were arguing about her godly parent. I scanned the room for any new faces. _Where was she? _I thought. "Hey Nico." Conner just went back to arguing. Then I saw a girl peek herself out from behind the bed post. No wonder I hadn't seen her, she was so quiet and well hidden. I was right, she was the same girl from my dream.

**Steph's Pov-**

Dream Boy found me. He looked confused. _What did he know? What was he hiding?_ I thought. He pulled Conner and Travis aside, they were arguing in hushed tones. That was suspicious. To my luck, I heard a conch horn. I sighed in relief, _dinner. _Dream Boy left and I followed my cabin to the dining pavilion. I sat at the end of the table, not that there wasn't any room. I just didn't want to hear all those questions. I pecked at my food, not really hungry. I looked at all the campers, laughing and talking. Until I caught Dream Boy, all alone at one table in the back. And he was staring at me. He turned his head and I think he might have blushed. I never took my eyes off him once through dinner. Catching his eye every once in a while. He always looked away but I was never embarrassed. He was kinda.........cute. The way his hair stopped right below the ears and his dark eyes matched his olive skin. _Oh what am I thinking? I don't even know his name!_ I thought as I stopped myself. And left dinner early.

**Nico's Pov-**

She stared at me through dinner. Travis and Conner told me her name was Stephanie and kept to herself. She didn't wear any make-up. And her hair didn't look styled. She didn't need it though. She was so different, so natural, so cute, so … wait! Did I just say cute!? This was becoming a nightmare! I looked at the Hermes table again and she was gone. Now was my chance to tell her. I got up and saw her walk into the woods. She had a notebook in her hand. I slowly followed her until I couldn't see her anymore. _She couldn't have just disappeared!_ I thought. Then, I found her. She was sitting in a tree. _Great, now how was I going to tell her?_ Suddenly, I had an idea. I closed my eyes and ran into the shadows.

**Steph's Pov-**

I climbed into the tallest tree I could find. I opened my notebook and flipped through the pages. I always drew when I was troubled and drew what was troubling me. To my surprise, I was drawing Dream Boy. _I wonder what cabin he's in.._ I thought. Then, Dream Boy was right next to me! I jumped, slamming my notebook. He appeared out of nowhere! "Oh, hi." I said.

**Nico's Pov-**

"Hey, Im Nico." I told her. She was shaking. Maybe she was nervous. "Uh, Stephanie." _stephanie, _I thought _that's a nice name._ "Are you here to guess who my dad is?" Crap she was fast. "Not guess, I know exactly who he is" She looked at me with questioning eyes. I decided to continue. "Stephanie, your dad is Morpheus, God of Dreams." Her eyes looked confused for a second, then she clenched her fists and jumped. Even though the tree was high, she landed with ease, then took off running. She was fast, too fast for me. But that didn't matter, she was already gone.

**Steph's Pov-**

_Why did everyone keep secrets from me!? Did they think I couldn't take knowing who my dad is!? Did they think I was irresponsible or something!?_ I kept thinking stuff like that till' I got to the Big House. I found Chiron playing cards or something. "How come you didn't tell me my dad was Morpheus?" I was trying to keep my voice low. "Who told you?" he asked. "Nico told me, I only want to know why you didn't tell me and if it's even true."

"Yes, its true. I didn't tell you because I though it would be too dangerous for you to know. And to tell you the truth I'm not sure it would be safe for the campers if you knew either." Chiron said.

"That's insane. Why wouldn't it be safe for them?"

"Oh, entering dreams, controlling them, putting them to sleep forever. Things like that." he explained.

"I can do all that?!"

"oh maybe I shouldn't have told you..."

"no you should have, I won't do anything bad, Chiron. I promise." Fingers Crossed...

" I sure hope your right. Well if that's all you want to know than I should really get back to my game.."

That night, I lay in bed thinking about what Chiron told me. I wanted to try something, so I forced myself to sleep, and I did it! I was in this beautiful place, and the sun was just rising. But when the sun rose, I started to go blind. I screamed in pain, the light was surrounding me now. And it burned. I tried thinking of someone, anyone. The scene around me rippled, and I was in the woods again. Nico was leaning against a tree trunk, talking to a ghost. Well it looked more like arguing. "-Why do you care? It's my life! You don't always know what's best for me!" His tone kinda caught me off guard. Then he swiped away the figure with his hand. I walked over and sat down next to him. "I-I'm sorry I ran away, I'm just not-" then he cut me off. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have told you in the first place." why was he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong! "That's not why I ran." I practically whispered. He shot me a confused look. So I finished, "I'm glad you told me. I ran because I was mad that everyone didn't think I would be able to take knowing who my own father is." I explained. "oh. Well, it's not that we didn't think you could take it. Chiron thought it would be dangerous." Oh so now he tells me! "So, which cabin are you in?" It had been one of the reasons why I came here. "Hades." He replied matter of factually. I thought about what Chiron said about inheriting powers or something, "C'mon Nico, I wanna show you somethin" I just hoped it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this chapter is a little short, but meaningful! Thanx For the Reviews Guys! That just made my day! More reviews= Faster updating! p.s ammonia is not the right spelling! **

I grabbed Nico's had and thought hard about that meadow we were in. The scene changed, I did it! "How did you do that?" Nico asked in awe. Now that I controlled the dream, the meadow didn't look so scary. Of coarse I gave Nico free will. We sat in the meadow for a long time talking about demigod stuff. Nico seemed really interested about my life.

After a while the dream got a little blurry, and I knew he would need to wake up soon. "Bye Nico." I said as my figure faded. I guess that meant I was waking up. "Wait Stephanie!" he called, I think he said something after that, but it was fuzzy. When I woke up, I knew one thing for sure.

I might be in love with Nico di Angelo.

**Nico's Pov-**

Stephanie stared at me through breakfast again. I didn't find it weird. I even smiled at her from time to time. She didn't look so tired today. _Maybe she only looks tired when she's not happy_... I wondered. But why would she be happy? Because of me? What had I done?

The Hermes and Hades cabin had archery and canoeing together. Steph was good at archery. But apparently Steph had made the Ares mad or something.

"They were trying to find out if I was and Ares kid, and I said I wasn't and I didn't want to be. They took it into offense." she told me as we were walking over to the pavilion. It kind of made me scared, we had canoeing with the Ares kids too. I warned her but she didn't seem to be listening. Grover came up to me during dinner.

"I heard the Ares kids were going to try to drown Stephanie or something."_ I knew it!_

Grover also said something that surprised me. "I think she likes you man."

"That's a load of crap! Where did you here that from? The Aphrodite cabin?"

"The Hermes kids heard her talk in her sleep last night."

_I wonder how much of our conversation they heard..._ "Well thanks for telling me, but I'm not going to worry about that to much."

I was a little nervous to let Steph go to the lake. The Ares kids were in a huddle, probably talking strategy. They weren't seriously trying to kill her, Right? Steph didn't seem to be worried, she paddled out farther then I would like. She stayed away from everyone and pulled out her notebook again. I started to relax when I couldn't see the Ares kids anymore. Maybe I got to relaxed, because I heard a splash and laughing. Stephanie still hadn't come up. _Oh no._ I dove out of my canoe and swam until I saw her. Defiantly drowning. Her foot was caught between two rocks. That's when she saw me. Her eyes got big and she struggled some more. I caught up to her, but she was already loosing conscience. I moved one of the rocks and pulled her to shore. She was barely breathing. I lay her on the grass and shook her. "Steph, Steph!" I said. She coughed and sputtered, and the Ares kids didn't look happy. Clarisse came out of the water holding something I recognized as Stephanie's notebook. "Hey, Stop!" I yelled chasing Clarrise. She stopped in front of a mud puddle. I must have woken up Steph because she was passing me even though she was in such bad shape. Clarisse dropped the notebook a second before Stephanie could swipe it out of her hands. Steph bent over and took it. Flipping through all the pages, only a couple were ruined. "I'm going to kill her." she raged. Then she started coughing like crazy. "Oh Steph, lets get you to the infirmary." she nodded. I led her to the big house. It took a little while because it was a long walk and Stephanie was dizzy and shivering. She went through multiple coughing fits. Each worse than before. One of the healers thought she had ammonia. She had to stay in the big house for now. Chiron also gave the Ares cabin dish washing duty for a week.

Stephanie was laying in bed. She opened the notebook and continued to draw like nothing happened. I sat there and watched her, I don't think she noticed. She had drawn everything around her when she was drowning, including me. I didn't know I looked so worried. She seemed to get everything just right. I lay there with her, watching her draw. Until she fell asleep. I looked at the new picture. It was of the Ares kids before they pushed her in. I was curious at what all the other pictures were. So I flipped through the old pages. The first page read, "Troubles." That explained a lot. One of the pages was of me, running towards her. It was the same scene from my dream. _So she had seen it too..._ I kept flipping through pages until I fell asleep by her side.

She wasn't controlling my dream tonight. It must have been because I fell asleep after her. I dreamed I was at the bottom of a lake, but I could breathe. Steph was there, but she was swimming away. I saw something at the other side of the lake. It was smiling, drawing Stephanie in. I screamed at her to come back but it sounded like a gurgle, then she disappeared. That's when I realized it was a dream. _Wake up! Wake up!_ I thought. I picked up a piece of glass from the lake bottom. The minute it cut my skin I woke up. _How come I keep dreaming like that, like she's leaving me?_ I heard Steph talk in her sleep. "Stop. Stop running. Stop running Nico." she mumbled. _So she was dreaming about me leaving her too._ She opened her eyes with a gasp. "Morning." I said.

**Steph's Pov-**

I woke up with a gasp. "Morning." I heard a familiar say. I turned to see Nico. _Had he slept here with me?_ "Morn-" I was interrupted by my horrible coughing. He rubbed my back until it stopped. "Help me outa here." I demanded.

"But you really-"

"I don't care. Just help me."

I leaned on him for support. I looked at the clock. 3 in the morning. Good. Everyone is still asleep. _Including Clarisse..._ I thought. I got to the point where I didn't need his help. I slowly opened the door of the Ares cabin. I turned to face Nico, "Make sure I wake up at 6:00, and watch for harpies." he nodded so I made myself sleep. I hoped Nico caught me before I hit the ground.

Clarisse's dream was weird. She was in war. Fighting Kronos or something. _Perfect._ I thought. I willed myself to replace Kronos with me. I was 12 feet tall with Kronos' scythe. Clarisse stood there in shock as I fought her army. I walked straight up to her. I was going to destroy her with the scythe, but I had a better idea. I willed the scene to change to the same mud puddle from before. I pushed her in and made her drown. _Take that Clarisse! Ha!_ I could do anything I want here. "Steph, Steph wake up!" I heard someone whisper. I didn't want to wake up, I was having so much fun, but I had to. "Did it work?" he asked. "You bet it did! Serves her right!" I said in a whisper.

We had two hours until Nico had to leave before he got in trouble. Nico wanted to know what I did to Clarisse. After that we just talked about nothing in particular. We ended up playing a game where we could ask any question and they had to answer truthfully.

"Ever made your mom cry?" he asked

"No, ever had a girlfriend?" That one slipped out. But I was dying to know.

"No, what's your favorite color?"

"Purple, what's your favorite movie?"

"August Rush, what's yours?"

"Same, what's your favorite song?"

"Living in America by The Sounds, what's yours?"

"Same, favorite god?" I was surprised at how much we had in common.

"Uh, Hades, ever had a boyfriend?" why did he need to know that?

"No, and I choose not to, ummm..." he looked into my eyes, I didn't know he was so close. Then, I got it.

"Ever kissed a girl?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm and closed that little space between us with his lips, catching me completely off guard, again.

"Yes." he whispered in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO! Wow that last chapter was cliffy! I think im going to try to put a little bit of my personality into each chapter! One of my friends will thank me for this! Review! **

One of the healers woke me up. I tried to play healthy so I could get out of here. I remember last night perfectly. After Nico, uh, you know. He said,

"_go to sleep Stephanie."_

"_But im not-"_

"_shh. Go to sleep."_

I'm not sure if it will be awkward or not when we see each other again. And I'm not sure if this makes us a couple. The healer said that I would be better by tomorrow and I wasn't contagious. Good, I wouldn't want to get Nico sick. I took my notebook to breakfast, this time Nico stared right back at me. I noticed that the Aphrodite cabin was looking between us and giggling. _Stupid Aphrodite love magic._ So that's what I drew, the Aphrodite cabin. Even though they were the least of my problems. I peered over to the Ares cabin. Clarisse looked like she was in shock. _Mission accomplished. _I thought as I left breakfast early and went to the Hermes cabin. And found myself whispering a song. My 2nd favorite song to be exact.

"_You found me, when no one else was lookin'_

_how did you know just where I would be?_

_And you broke through, all that I was buildin'_

_How did you know? How did you know?"_

_"_Wow, I didn't know you could sing!" The voice startled me. Silena and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin were in my doorway.

"Uh, I can't." I stated.

"Oh yes you can. Who sung that?"

"Um, Kelly Clarkson, I think."

"You should totally be in the fireworks show!"

"What?"

"Oh, we got Mr. D's permission."

"I really don't like the idea of singing in front of all those people."

"You'll sing until you can find something better to do." she demanded.

"Is there any reason why you came here?" she couldn't just force me to sing!

"Oh! Yeah, we also think you should go with Nico to the fireworks show!"

"No no no no, Me and Nico are just friends! It's not like that."

"Yet." Silena said as she walked out.

Today is June 17. I obviously had to find something better to do for the fireworks show. On July 4. My birthday. And what do I get for a present? Embarrassment! So I started to look over a couple different things. The Apollo cabin helped me. Since I still wasn't feeling well enough to do any activities I spent the day looked over the instruments. Nothing. I couldn't do anything right. Looks like I was stuck with singing. I wasn't even that good! _I wonder if Silena would let me pick a different song..._ The song I had was good. But I think I could pick something better.........with less high notes. So, I grabbed my ipod. I looked through the artists, Nickelback, Blink-182, Linken Park, Leasy Roy, Kerli, OneRepublic. I didn't have a lot of popular songs. Or any I could actually sing. I should just stick with my Kelly Clarkson. _I guess I have to start practicing then..._ Just then Nico stepped into the room. Of course I wouldn't tell him! If I told him he would tell Percy and the whole camp would know! "Hey, whatcha doin'?" he asked. He didn't seem to make it awkward, but I was still shy. "Uh, looking through my Ipod." I said hastily. He looked over my shoulder at the Ipod.

"You like Nickelback?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just didn't think girls really liked Nickelback." he stated.

I shrugged. _What a stereotype._ He continued, "So why were the Aphrodite kids here?"

"Uh, _what do I tell him?! _They were telling me I should wear make-up." _ugh, im so bad at lying._

"I think you look fine without it." _That was kinda......sweet._

"Thank you."

"So what did the Apollo kids say?" _What! He already knew? Stupid Aphrodite kids!_

"What?"

"What did the healer say?" _ohhhhhhh._

"I'm going to be fine by tomorrow and I'm not contagious."

"Good, now I can do this." He turned me around and kissed me softly in one swift move. I guess I should of saw it coming. He pulled away for a second, "Wanna come to the fireworks show with me?" _I should say no......but how can I? What a good way to ask me. He was manipulative. _"Ok. But one condition," _Two could play at the manipulative game...._ "What?" _Get ready for the shock.................._

"Promise you won't laugh when I sing." He was confused for a while. I explained everything to him. Including how that's one of the reasons why the Aphrodite cabin was here.

"What's the other reason?" he asked.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that." _I didn't have to explain._

So I was singing at the fireworks show. Making the Aphrodite kids happy by going with Nico. And possibly about to be most embarrassed kid in camp. How did I manage to do all that in one day?

**Steph- "Ugh, I need a break from talking. Switch the Pov's already!"**

**Nico's Pov- Oh this is the Pov where I put my personality in! You'll know it when you see it. This is for you CCR!!!! (my friend. Not any of you other CCR freakos.) **

I didn't know I was that brave. I had kissed Stephanie twice and asked her to the fireworks show all in a 24 hour period. I still didn't know why I would even think about laughing when Stephanie sang. She told me that she wasn't afraid of singing bad, she was afraid of looking like an idiot. I still didn't know why I would laugh at her. Plus her birthday was that day. What was I going to give her? She was turning 14, just like me. Well kind of. I guess I could be like 40 or something. _Ok, that's a gross thought. _

Stephanie didn't go to dinner. And she was smart not to. I bet your thinking "Ooooh, what could possibly have gone wrong in that perfect little camp of yours." Everything. The Hermes cabin yelled food fight, but Mr. D stopped them. And told them he didn't want to clean the mess. So they yelled "Packaged food fight!!" The next thing I know pizza pockets and mayonnaise packets where flying every where! It hurt a lot more than a regular food fight, but it was funnier. Even the Aphrodite kids played because the food wouldn't get in their hair. I caught a bag of pretzels and stuck it into my jacket pocket, then before it got out of hand, I ran from the pavilion.

I found Stephanie with her feet in the lake. She was drawing again. It was of the Aphrodite girls, they were standing in the doorway of the Hermes cabin. "Hey, you missed a packaged food fight." I said, tossing her the pretzels.

"A food fight?" she asked smirking.

"A _packaged_ food fight." I said. She opened the pretzels and shrugged.

"I wasn't that hungry anyways." she said.

"There wasn't that much time to eat." I said. She laughed a little. It was a cute laugh.

"You don't look tired anymore." I mused.

"I guess I'm just happy." so she had already made that theory.

"Why are you happy? I mean its not like I don't want you to be happy, I was just wondering." I said quickly.

"Because of you." she said in a small voice. My heart jumped. _I made her happy....._

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"For saving me, for staying with me that night, for making me happy." she was still using a small voice.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You would have done the same thing."

**Awwww! Even i was surprised at the last sentece! Did you find my personality? I know exactly how it ends, but i just improv in between! I had my day off today so i am trying to get at least another chapter started. Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! If you didn't find my personality it was the packaged food fight! It was my friends idea and we've always wanted to have a packaged food fight! This is still Nico's Pov! I don't own PJO! But I do own Stephanie and her mom! (haha, inside joke.) **

Okay, even though me and Stephanie have kissed, we are only best friends. Like Percy and Annabeth. Wait, that was a bad example. Never mind, you get what I'm saying. Just wanted to clear that up before you here all this drama.

June 24- Steph wasn't at archery, so I went to find her. I asked around and checked her cabin and in the woods, nobody had seen her. Until Carrie from the Demeter cabin said she saw her walk into the woods. _But I already looked there..._ So I checked again. I hadn't really searched everywhere. The campers weren't supposed to go to the back half of the woods except for capture the flag. But Stephanie wasn't one to follow silly rules like that. I walked behind Zeus' Fist. More trees. I had to remember to look up the trees too. It took a long time. The maze of trees spit me out at a meadow. I saw Stephanie and was so relieved. She was singing, Just playfully, but it sounded good. She had her arms spread out and her eyes closed and she was twirling in circles. She was better than I thought. She hit every high note exactly how it sounds in the song. And she doesn't need a computer. She was singing a Linken Park song I recognized as New Divide. She was so graceful I couldn't interrupt. I never saw her face, she was twirling to fast and her hair covered it. When the song stopped I saw her and realized that she had tears streaming down her face. Before I could blink she was up in a tree on the highest branch. Her fist were clenched and her eyes were shut tight. Then she jumped. I thought she was going to land on her feat like she always does, but it turned out she was upright about to land on her head. _Oh no, she's trying to kill herself. _I have to be fast. I sprinted toward her, I was almost too late. I dove and caught her in my arms just in time. "Gods Steph don't do that!" I wasn't mad at her at all. But she was mad at me.

She looked up at me and grumbled, "Go away."

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to live."

"Tell me." I demanded.

"I-I got a Iris Message today, from my mom. She said that yesterday Her boyfriend broke up with her, so on the way home she got in a car accident. And when she got home from the hospital with a broken neck she found that we had been robbed."

"Still, is that any reason to kill yourself?" _Her mom had some bad luck._

"I'm not done. Chiron told me I couldn't leave to see my mom and me and you couldn't sleep at all until after my birthday. He gave me a quest and the prophesy said that that someone was going to die."

"Okay, what if the reason for the quest was to kill something?"

"You don't understand!" she screamed. "One of the lines of the prophesy said, _a child of Hades shall follow your path, facing the pain of family's wrath. _That's you Nico. It means even if I don't take you with me, your going to come anyway because it says you follow me."

"Oh. How about you don't take me and I promise I won't follow you." I could do that.

"Promise?"

"I promise. If you promise me something."

"Ok."

"Promise me even if I do follow, even if I do die. You won't kill yourself afterwords."

"But-"  
"Promise." she wasn't going to throw her life away because of me.

"I promise." she didn't look happy about it.

"Good." I went ahead and kissed her cheek. She hugged me, and we stood there hugging for a while. No one would interrupt us.

**Steph's Pov-**

June 26- I lay in bead pretending to sleep. Tomorrow I was going on my quest. I was thinking about my promise to Nico. _He didn't make me swear on the river Styx. _I still didn't know who to take on my quest. Chiron said I didn't have to take anyone if I didn't want to. And I didn't want to. I hoped Nico wasn't asleep. The prophesy said "_and someone stolen during sleep."_ Rachel creeps me out now. I started mumbling a song my friend had made up.

"_Chicken noodle soup_

_Everyday_

_Chicken noodle soup_

_Fly away_

_Chicken noodle soup_

_Come and play_

_Chicken noodle soup_

_Refill! (CH CH CH DING!)"_

I laughed to myself. _Okay, I am officially bored. _Nico wasn't asleep right? Maybe I could go talk to him. I ran to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. He was still in his clothes and awake. "Hey. Wanna go on a walk?" I asked. He shouldn't have anything to do. "Uh, sure."

We walked every where talking again. We had promised to IM each other as much as we can. He had also said that he would come looking for me if the quest went past my birthday. I stopped in front of the lake, it was 2:00 in the morning now. "Hey you wanna go swimming?" I asked. I waited for his answer. Suddenly he was running past me and dove in. I laughed, he was so predictable. "You coming?" He asked playfully. I dove in after him. I could hold my breath for a long time when I wasn't drowning. So I stayed at the bottom and let him freak out. He took to long so I pulled him under. I smiled at him from underwater and he smirked back.

We were sitting on the beach letting our clothes dry. Just talking some more.

"You know everyone at camp thinks we're a couple?" he asked.

"No, I didn't know that. Why? Do you want to be a couple?" I was teasing him now.

"The question is do _you?_" teasing me back. It still put me in an awkward position.

"Are you asking me out?" _Ha, see if you like the awkward position!_

"Do you want to go out?" His tone was still teasing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out with me." His tone was serious now. _What do I say? What do I say!?_

**Wow that was really cliffy! Did you find my personality? Well I think im going to be mean and disappoint you guys by making Stephanie say no, then go kiss another guy. Haha! But seriously I had to stop it here because I had no idea what to say! Plus I thought it would be cliffy. Oh, and i'm going to wait awhile just for amusement to see how long it will take for me to get reviews with you guys begging for me to right more! I have a secret too! It's about me and the story! 1st one to guess it gets to write the ending for me! Im stuck! Haha JK. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it is. Did you find my personality in that last chapter? It was the Chicken Noodle Soup song. My friend made it up, that last chapter was dedicated to Noodles. Who probably doesn't care. I need your opinion, am I a good writer? So far? There's always room for improving. You don't have to say yes out of pity. I want to know your honest answer. I think I will tell the secret at the end. Review! P.S- I always think of the dining pavilion as a school lunch room. **

_This is so nerve racking! I told my friends I hated the idea of dating without a car or a job. But.......................... Oh why not? But, what if he breaks his promise and follows me? Ding! Light bulb you never fail me! _"Um, can I give you my answer if I get back from my quest?" I asked.

"When you get back from your quest, and yes, you can. But why?"

"I don't want you to have an excuse to follow me."

"Jeez Stephanie! I already promised."

" Then I'll give you my answer after I embarrass myself." Aka-fireworks show, Aka-My birthday, Aka- probably going to be the worst day of my life.

So that gave me something to worry about while on the quest. Oh, another thing, I don't even know what I'm doing this quest for! Chiron didn't tell me! He just said, "Here have a quest! How about a talk with the oracle? Bye!" well that's how it sounded to me. So I walked down Half-Blood Hill for a quest I didn't know anything about. "Hello Stephanie. I suppose you don't know why I've sent you on this quest, Right?" Wow right to the point. "Uh, no. But the prophesy mentioned something about a prisoner escaping." I guessed that was the quest._ Hey, lets play a game of hide-and-seek with a war prisoner! _"Yes, that's right. Zeus' war prisoner has escaped. Do you have any idea where he went?"

Uhhhhh, what was the prophesy again?

_Child of Dreams shall go to a place where ice stands still,_

_a prisoner to find and kill._

_a child of Hades follows your path,_

_facing the pain of family's wrath._

_but promise is broken, hers not to keep_

_and someone stolen during sleep._

_Tricked and lied to, she can't succeed,_

_without help from whom won't proceed._

"Um, somewhere down south like Antarctica."I guessed. "Yes somewhere in that area. That's where the prisoner was last seen. Once you find him, kill him. He will be very easy to kill, but very hard to catch." I had no idea what the prisoner would even look like. But I figure there aren't many things to choose from in the north pole. _Oh my gods! Antarctica? How was I going to get there in 8 days?! _"See you in July Stephanie." he waved as he handed me the sword I had been using for a couple of days. "You've got to use something to kill him right?"

Argus drove me to Manhattan and dropped me off at the train station. There were these two popular looking girls in stiletto heels, and they were trying to look cool by sticking there noses in the air and walking funny. A little too funny..........they tripped. "Ugh! Why do we have to wear these stupid heels! I dropped my candy bar!" one of the girls complained. I picked up the candy bar. A snickers, printed in Greek. I looked up and she snatched it away from me. "Get your hands off my candy bar you freako! I'm tired of waiting Maryanne! Let's just kill her already!" they both transformed into vampire things. "Wha-" I said but they lunged at me. I quickly pulled out my sword and stabbed the first chick. She gasped and turned to dust. "Not another trainee! You'll pay for that you bitch!" this one was harder to kill. She kept dodging everything I threw at her. She made one mistake, I let her run straight at me. Then I sidestepped and stabbed her in the back. She exploded all over my shirt. I ran to the train and hopped on without paying my ticket. Nobody had seemed to notice my gold splattered shirt or the fact that I had just walked onto the train with a sword and just killed two freaky monsters. So I dozed off a little while thinking about where I was going. But I didn't fall asleep. I also thought a lot about Nico. I kept weighing out the pros and cons of dating him. _Okay, it's not good to date in middle school because we don't have cars or jobs, but we can't really go anywhere at camp so that doesn't matter. I really don't want to say no. _Maybe I won't even get a chance to tell him. Maybe I'll die on this quest, or die while I'm singing at the fireworks show. I wonder if Nico was even serious when he asked me that, maybe after the fireworks show, he'll come up to me and go, "Haha! I was joking! Still friends right?" the thought kind of disappointed me. I think I do want to go out with him. So it's settled, I'll say no then.

**Nico's Pov-**

What was I thinking!? Why did I ask her out? I-I mean, it's not like she would say yes! We were just friends! _Yeah, who have kissed and slept together._ I thought. Does that mean we like each other? Do I like her? Does she like me? Well I must like her if I asked her out!! An-and she might kind of like me if she said maybe. Grover also thought she liked me, but she was just talking about our dream! So now what? Do I let her go and get killed on this stupid quest? I'll never know if she likes me if she doesn't come back! Then the worst thought hit me, _what if she says no?_ Oh my gods, that would be so embarrassing! Our friendship would be ruined! What have I done?!!!

I basically skipped everything today. I didn't go to dinner either. I don't know how I was going to hold much longer without sleeping, but I had to stay awake. For Stephanie's sake. Thoughts ran through my head about Stephanie and her quest...............and her birthday. I was thinking so hard I hadn't noticed Percy come walk into my cabin. "Ooooooooo, somebody's been thinking about Stephanie.........." he said after a while. "Shut up Percy. I have not." I lied. "Then what were you thinking about?" he asked. "Dude, everyone knows you like her. Everyone except for Stephanie." he continued. "I don't like her!" I said a little too loudly. "I don't get what you see in her, she's not that pretty." he wasn't listening to me.

"Okay, for one, we can't all find smart blond chicks that can fight well." I defended.

"Well, what do you see in her then?" he asked.

"I don't see anything in her."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." I was loosing my temper now.

"Okay let me reword that, what do you _like_ about her?"

"Uh, I don't know, her eyes look pretty when she's happy?" it came out like a question.

"And?"

"She doesn't touch her hair every five minutes."

"Okay, and?"

"She doesn't scare easily and she doesn't follow a lot of rules."

"Uh-huh, and?"

"She, uh, she looks really graceful when she runs and stuff." she did.

"See, you do like her!" he said patting me on the back.

"Not like that." but he still wasn't listening. I guess that was all he had to say, because he got up and left. "Whatever man. It's still obvious she likes you."

I was pretty bored now that I couldn't sleep. I walked around and sat at the beach a lot. I finally worked up the nerve to IM Stephanie. I saw her sitting on a train, drawing again. She was really beat up, but alive. "Hey Stephanie." I said. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hi." she looked tired again, but her face lit up when she saw me.

"What happened to you?" I asked jokingly. "It's a long story." she laughed. "I've got time." I said. I had a lot of time. She told me everything, including the prophecy. "Without help from whom won't proceed?" that sounded a little funny to me. We talked for a long time while everyone was asleep on the train around her. Until people started to wake up. She quickly swiped her hand away, "Bye Nico!" she said. "Okay, Bye." the mist faded and I heard her say, "I-I'll, uh, I'll see you later." The last I saw was her pulling out her notebook again.

**Stephanie's Pov:**

June 29- Okay, I officially had 6 days to get to Antarctica. I was never going to make it in time. I don't know how, but right now I was in Texas. Somewhere called Buda. I hadn't come across any monsters since the train. To me, that was awesome.

**The Writer is Officially Telling You Something, You Better Listen- Ok, just a quick reference, Buda is pronounced B-you-da. Not like a mans name or any of those things. Just Buda. I should know, I live there. Back to the story!**

Buda was small and old. Everything was dead. There was a train running right through Main Street. I decided to crash at a hotel, turns out there were none, so I hung out at the park. I couldn't sleep anyway. I got another IM from Nico too, "Where are you?" he asked. "Buda, ever heard of it?" I replied. "No." we just talked. And talked. And talked. Until he asked the weirdest question. "Hey, uh, you got your answer yet?" I couldn't tell him no now! It would break his heart! "Um, yeah." Ok, get ready Stephanie. "So are you going to tell me?" he teased. But it sounded really tired. "Nico, you look horrible!" he looked more tired than I did. "Here I can fix it." It was hard from a connection so far away, but I actually made it to where he wasn't tired anymore. I was good. "Thanks. Are you going to tell me now?" uh-oh. "Uh, Bye Nico!" I said quickly and swiped my hand through the mist. _That was a close one. _

So I waited for the next train to pass by. It wasn't a train with passengers, so I had to be careful. Luckily, there was an open car, I hopped in, it wasn't that hard because the train was going pretty slow. I shut the rattling door, it was cold in here. The train had said it was going to the coast of Texas, which is just what I needed. I flicked on my ipod, the song was called Flightless Bird, American Mouth. I shuddered along with the music, and eventually fell asleep.

I dreamed about Nico. He was shaking me, screaming my name. It all sounded like an echo. I was finally able to make something out, "Wake up! Stephanie! Wake up! Before its too late! Wake up!" oh no. I was asleep. I tried to move, but I was in chains. I couldn't control anything here. I saw a figure appear right in front of me, "Well now, look who came to join me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, it's all apart of the plan."

**Nico's Pov-**

July 1- Three more days to go, boy does time fly. I hadn't talked to Stephanie in a while, so I decided to IM her. I got the scene of what looked like a train car. I gasped, _she's asleep. Oh no oh no oh no. _I tried screaming her name, telling her to wake up, the weirdest thing was she didn't talk in her sleep. That was bad.

Without thinking, I ran straight out of my cabin, past the borders, and into the strawberry truck. In the IM I caught a glimpse of one of the boxes in her car, Buda, TX. I would never get there in time. She would be dead by the time I got there. It didn't matter to me. _Okay, when I find her, when I save her, I am going to suck it up....................and tell her I love her._

**Wow, oh my gosh, what's going to happen to Stephanie you say? Well I don't know ask the writer. Oh wait, She doesn't know either! Review! I will give you one more chapter by the end of this week if you all review, if you don't. I will make Stephanie die. And it will be Nico's fault. (hehehe)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I am back! (Your welcome.) So I went to see The Lovely Bones, (Jelus much?) it was AWESOME! I advise you all to go see it! Did you find my personality in that last one? My friend gave me the idea, it was of the girls in stiletto heels, well rick gave me the idea but we made up all of the conversation. Hooray for working on school nights! I purposely stay up 'till pretty much one in the morning all the time. (but that doesn't mean I work on my story. I am not _that _much of a nerd. Well...................never mind.) Read and review unless you want Nico to kill Stephanie!**

I drove and drove until I ended up in North Carolina. Weird, time sure does fly. I decided to crash at a hotel. I uh, kinda stole money from the camp store. (Don't Tell Anyone!) It wasn't the nicest hotel. But I needed to save money for something like food.

The lady at the desk looked at me funny when she saw I walked in without any bags, but she shrugged and handed me a room key. I didn't know if it was safe to sleep or not, but I guess that was the only way I could ever save Stephanie. I turned my Ipod on and quickly fell asleep.

In my dream, I was in a meadow, the same meadow. But it was different without Stephanie making it pretty again. I heard a '_poof!'._ Then Aphrodite was right there in front of me, "Hello Nico, nice to finally get a chance to speak with you." she said in a beautiful voice that sounded like singing. "You see, I need to talk to you about...........someone." she said slowly. _Excuse me lady, I really don't want to pour my feeling out to you about Ste- ,I mean girls. _I thought. She must of heard because she laughed in my face. "You don't want to admit your feelings to _me? _The goddess of love? There's no need! I already know who you love!" she said between laughs. "You set me up with her? Why!? I don't need anyone right now and I DON'T like her!" I spat. She laughed again.

"I didn't set you up together. You found each other by yourselves. I just helped along the way. Like that kiss. Or I should say, Kisses."

"You did that?"

"Did you love it?!" she sighed, "One kiss is all it take to have about 2, 3 more?"

"Only two, and one of them doesn't count, it was on the cheek."

She swiped it away with her hand, "Doesn't matter. Tell me, did you like kissing her?"

"uh......"

"You did! Oh this is going so perfectly!" she squealed. "Okay, back to business, when I let you dream on your own, your going to have to do something that will change your life for the better or worse. Are you up to it?" she asked.

"Uh, Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay then, bye Nico. Have fun with your future." she said as she poofed away.

_Well that was weird. _Suddenly, the scene changes. I was somewhere covered in snow and it was really dark. But just enough to see what was in front of me. Stephanie was tied to a block of ice, and covered in bruises. Plus her wrists and ankles were bright red from struggling against the rope. Her mouth was duct-taped, and when she saw me, her eyes got wide and she struggled some more. Just like when she was drowning. What really caught my attention was that her hair and clothes were covered in frost and her face was almost blue. I ran towards her. She screamed at me but it sounded muffled under the duct-tape. I pulled that off first. "Nico! I- OW!" she said. "It's good to see you to. Come on, lets get you out of here." I said as I pulled out my sword. "No Nico, you have to leave, its a trap!" she gasped. "Behind you!" she screamed.

I turned and ducked, and a celestial bronze sword barely missed my head. I couldn't tell who it was. But he defiantly wasn't happy. "He swung again and again. All I could do was dodge. I knew I couldn't beat him, he had a godly aura surrounding him. He eventually knocked me down, "What do you want with Stephanie?" I asked in a raspy voice. "He doesn't-" Stephanie screamed, but froze on the spot before she could say anything else. "Oh, now why would I want anything from my sweet, innocent, daughter? She hasn't done anything wrong." _Daughter. This was Morpheus, I would never win here. I was going to die in my sleep. Go figure. Usually that's the best way to die. _"What is she here for then?" I screamed over the wind. The next thing I knew, I was also in chains, against a block of ice. "Well I guess I do have to tell you. Wouldn't want you to die without any guilt now wouldn't we?" _Huh?_ "Okay brat, I know you didn't mean to, but you fell in love with my daughter, right?" _I'm glad Stephanie is frozen._ "Uh, well not technically, but......yeah." _feels so good to get that off my chest, just wish it wasn't her dad that I told._ "Well, I really don't approve of you dating her, son of Hades. I know you will do something stupid to break her delicate heart. Or die in battle and leave her alone. Or, maybe even, kill her yourself." he said. "What! Why would I do that? Why would I kill her?" I said.

"Oh, I'm not sure if it will be your fault. You just might," he flicked his fingers and I was free. "Hurt her." He morphed and was Stephanie. "Fight me, it will be a fair fight, but you will not like it." he was even using Stephanie's voice. He didn't wait for my response, suddenly he had a sword in his hand and was running towards me. "Remember child, everything you do to me happens to her!" he said pointing to Stephanie. Who was now awake. "If you knock me unconscious, you win and I send you back to camp. But you still lose!" he laughed. I lunged, and missed. We battled for hours, every time I cut Morpheus, Stephanie screamed in pain. I looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears, but she'd nod and tell me to keep fighting.

This was taking to long. I had to do something fast that wouldn't kill Stephanie. Then, I had an idea. I ran towards the other way, and ran and ran. The dream was just a long stretch of ice thank goodness. When I was sure Morpheus was right on my tail, I swiftly turned around and slid behind him. Of coarse, he slipped. I pinned him to the ground and pointed my sword to his back. I looked at Stephanie who's eyes were wide and scared. "I'm Sorry." I whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. I quickly struck Morpheus. He became unconscious and Stephanie screamed. I ran to her and slashed at her ropes. She fell to the ground, unconscious too.

July 4- _Wow, we had been asleep for at least 2 days. _I woke up laying next to Thalia's tree with Stephanie in my arms. The bleeding had stopped but her shirt and my arms were sticky with blood. "Stephanie, wake up Stephanie." I shook her. I heard her mumble, _she was singing in her sleep._ I thought. Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation-

_I seek you out, flay you alive,_

_one more word and you wont survive._

_And im not scared, of your stolen power,_

_I see right through you any hour._

_I won't sooth you pain,_

_I won't ease your strain,_

_you'll be waiting in vain,_

_i've got nothing for you to gain._

_Im takin it slow, feedin my flame._

_Shufflin the cards of your game._

_And just in time, in the right place,_

_suddenly I will play my ace._

_I won't sooth your pain,_

_I won't ease your strain,_

_you'll be waitin in vain,_

_I've got nothin for you to gain._

_Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze._

_Falling any foe with my gaze._

_And just in time, in the right place,_

_steadily emerging with grace._

_Falling any foe with my gaze,_

_Steadily emerging with grace. _

When the song was over, she woke up abruptly and winced in pain. "Oh, good. Your awake. Gods, I'm really sorry, I just, I'm so-" she stopped me, "It's okay, I fell asleep in the first place." We both sat up and propped ourselves against the tree. "Uh, listen I-I.............." then I stared into her happy again eyes, and was filled with confidence. "I think I'm in love with my best friend."

**There you have it! Jeez, I guess most of you didn't know it was a joke, you all kept reviewing saying not to kill her. I don't think I put my personality in this one, but that is one of my favorite songs. I guess your all still disappointed because Nico hurt her. Well it was her dad's fault! SO SHUT UP! Ok R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7 Authors Note

**The Author is telling you something again, You better listen-**

**Okay, so I am not going to complete this story. Unless! I get AT LEAST 50 hits on my new story, Patience. You heard me! At least try to branch out! You guys act like you only read under the Books section! And I don't want you all to click on it and refresh 50 times. Then I will just delete this story all together. **

**I already know how it ends, I don't need to write it.**

**~411-Get-A-Life **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. So I made this chapter because I am SO bored and all of you didn't even read the SECOND chapter. Except for a few. That was what I was grading. So, if u don't like this chapter, than that's what you get for not reading Patience. Which isn't done yet. You should all read this chapter knowing that you have broken my heart. **

**Stephanie's Pov-**

_He said he loved me.............................OH MY GOD! _

"I-I...." I stuttered, but then I heard a shrill scream, "Stephanie! C'mon we have to get you ready!!! Get your ass down here!" saved by the bell. "I gotta go." I said as I ran down the hill, Nico didn't look to happy.

Silena took me into her cabin and sat me down at this big vanity, covered with make up and hair products and, ew, pictures of 'hot' actors probably cut out from magazines.

"Now, just close your eyes and I will take care of everything!" she smiled.

"Please, nothing to fancy. Just make it look natural." if I had to do this, I was going to like the way I looked.

"Aww, why? Fine, but I get to pick out your outfit!" she squealed.

It took about an hour for her to finish making me look 'natural'. When I opened my eyes, it sure did NOT look natural. My cheeks were too pink and my lips were too shiny. Nobody actually looked like this!

Silena dropped a top and skirt onto my lap. "This is what you'll wear." she ordered. It was a pink top, and a jean skirt. No matter how plain it was, it wasn't me. But I dressed in it anyway.

Through all this hooplah that was going on, I was only thinking about Nico. How he loved me, and how he saved me, and mostly what I was going to say to him now. Yes? No? Yes?

Silena whisked me away out of her cabin and to the beach. There was a table loaded with food and those cups we use for our meals, the Hephaestus cabin was at the far side of the beach with a whole bunch of fireworks. Next to the table with the food was this tent, which I was being _dragged_ to.

"Okay, Charlie set up a microphone and a karaoke thing with the Kelly Carton song on it." Silena said.

"Kelly Clarkson." I corrected.

"Yeah whatever. I asked Charlie to find the perfect moment to set off the fireworks, you know, to help with romance."

"Uhh......" did she mean me and Nico? Or just other couples romance like Percy and Annabeth?

"UGH! You are SOOOO clueless!!! Have you even _seen _the way he stares at you? He doesn't talk like he does to you to _anyone _else!"

"Wha- What? Who are you talking about?" I am pretty sure that I'm hyperventilating. She couldn't be seriously speaking of _Nico_, right?

"I mean, when he talks to _me_, he's just rude and tells me to leave him alone! He doesn't even _go_ to a lot of his classes! I haven't seen him ride a Pegasus in forever! Then when you come he stared at you through lunch and walked into your cabin and....you don't even know what I'm talking about! Do you? Don't worry Steph, you'll figure it all out tonight." Silena took a long breath and led me through the fireworks show again. I had never heard her talk so much in my life.

That was when people started showing up. "You ready Stephanie?" Silena asked. "Just live in the moment or something!"

**Nico's Pov-**

I am scared to death now. It's going to be really awkward with Steph at the fireworks show after I, jeez my timing was bad. OH MY GODS!! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME BACK AND WE'RE NEVER FRIENDS AGAIN CUZ IT'S TOO WEIRD!!!!

**Short Chappie only because you didn't read my other work and I was crying so hard I stopped writing. P.s I will never let this go and never let you forget it. **

_**SuperPony#1CoolFantastico!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I'm back, sorry I haven't really been writing. Ya know, school. Plus I had writers block. I just couldn't start this chapter! I had everything planned out but I can't start it!!!! So I am just going to skip the boring parts, you will know what's happening. It's pretty obvious. P.S- my mom took me to the doctor for depression yesterday! Can you guess why???? Yeah that's right, it's all your fault. JK!!!!! I didn't go to the doctor for depression! I went to Borders to get books and coffee! …......mmmm coffee. But really guys, HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!?????!!?!?!??!**

**Nico's Pov (still)-**

Stephanie stepped onto the stage. She looked great and all, but you could tell she was uncomfortable and scared.

The music started playing, she stuttered at first, but then became confident and sang the high notes perfectly. Once it was over, before everyone could scream encore, she said something that almost made me faint with joy.

She said, "Thank You!! Oh wait! Nico? Yes. My answer is yes."

"Wait what did she say yes too?" Percy said behind me.

"To go out with me. She wants to go out with me." I said in a completely amazed voice.

"What!? How come she doesn't want to go out with me????? I mean look at me!! I'm HOT!" he said.

**Percy goes on and on about how awesome he is...........................**

"-and I have cool hair! How can she NOT like me????!!!! Don't you think Grover?" Percy asked.

Grover took out one of his ear buds from his ipod, "I'm sorry, what?"

Just then Stephanie ran into me and gave me a huge bear hug, "Whoa! Hey, you were great!"

"Yeah, I know." she said, then gave me a kiss right on the lips, that's when the fireworks went off. "Oh, that's what she meant." Stephanie said, breaking the kiss. We stayed for the rest of the show, but didn't really watch it. Then we had too leave, so we went back to my cabin and talked. And talked, and talked, and kissed, then talked some more........................................ until she fell asleep next to me.

* * *

I woke up with water all over my head and I was _freezing!!!_ "You know, you could have woke me up yourself." I said, wiping my eyes. "Aww, but that wouldn't have been any fun!" Steph said with a smirk. "You are _so _dead!" I screamed as she ran out of the cabin. Of coarse I didn't catch her! I didn't try! I knew a better way, I willed the earth to close her feet in black rock. "Meanie!" she yelled, "Not Fair!!" so what stephanie, life isn't fair. "Yes! I finally caught you!" I said, running up to her. She glared at me for a long minute, I really needed to break that glare. So, I did the natural thing. I picked her up, pinned her against the tree, and pressed my lips hard against hers.

**Another short chapter!!! this time it was partially from writers block, partially! If you want 2,ooo word chapters again, you really need to try to read Patience! Also, this time I want 10 reviews on BOTH my stories or no chapter. I'm surprised you guys are this lazy, you really can't click my profile and go down to my stories?????? God!**


	10. Read this please!

**Hey! So why i was on a 2 hour drive, i was listening to my ipod and passing my this scenery, and it all gave me an awesome story idea! Below is a preview! I am calling it based on the song by Muse! But its not a song fic! I only have the preview in my head, and a few possible outcomes. I don't even know the main characters name yet! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please read it!!!! Please??????? If you think you will like this story then tell me by reviewing! **

**I still havent gotten 10 reviews for Nico's Dream and Patience!!! So unless you want this story to just lie here, i would suggest you review!!! (Telling me you like the preview will count as a review)**

**Tanks! - 411-Get-A-Life**

* * *

I slinged myself over the gate, and ran. As fast as I could. Sirens blaring behind me, my bloody feet leaving a clear trail. I quickly hid from view in the woods, where was a small stream of water. _Leave no evidence._ I thought as I shouldered my duffel and guitar. Clearing away ash from the fire and trying my best to cover up the blood in the dirt. Even though I knew the cop's dogs would smell it anyways.

I took of from the site, until I found a parking lot. I crashed threw the window with a rock and unlocked the car with my stained fingers. Hot wiring the car was the easy part, but soon more cops trailed behind me as I fled from the explosion site.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi people, happy im back? No? Who cares. This is the final chapter of this story. Yay! Sorry I haven't given this to you earlier but the other day I was at my friend Gabby's house (we saw the last song, very depressing) then I went to my friend Cici's b-day party (saw Orphan and the Unborn, they were great) For all of you who want to know there will be a sequel to this story. Yay! Also I deleted Patience, looking back over it, it wasn't very good and I hated it. Maybe i'll fix it and put another copy. Probably not. Read the story now!!!**

**Nico's Pov-**

So it was the last day of camp. Weird right? It seems like only yesterday it was the 4th of July. Stephanie and I were waiting at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Well, really Stephanie was waiting, but I was waiting with her. Her parents were taking her home for the school year, and I was going back to the underworld, I wanted to find out a little more about Morpheus's realm and also to find more Half-Bloods, but Steph didn't know about that. Still, Stephanie seemed a little nervous.

"Hey, its okay Steph, I'm not going to forget about you." I said.

"No Nico, I-I'm-" then there was a long pause.

"Spit it out. What is it? Your not cheating on me are you?" I asked.

"No! Its just, I'm moving. I'm moving to Estonia, with my mom and step-dad. He got a job there." I was at loss. "I'm really sorry Nico." Looking back over it I guess I saw it coming, sometime after Steph's birthday Stephanie's mom started dating again. They got married last month, and Steph did go back home two weeks ago to 'clean out the house'.

"So your leaving for good then? Your not coming back to Camp next year?"

"I don't know for sure, probably. But still, we can IM each other. And I'm going to have to come to the U.S again sometime. I'm so sorry." She said again.

"No really, its okay. I'm kind of leaving too. Going to Canada to find more Half-Bloods." then we heard a car horn. It was her mom.

"Bye Nico." She said, then kissed my cheek.

She ran down the hill and into her moms car. I wondered if this was the last time I would ever see her again. "I love you." I whispered as she drove away.

**Stephanie's Pov-**

"Momma, if we can, can I come back next year?" I asked Momma.

"Probably not Steph, I don't think Brandon's job will be enough to cover a plane ticket to New York, let alone bring you back."

"Oh." I said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, lets just go home." I said.

Maybe someday I could pick up a singing career and get enough money to see Nico again. Just one week would be enough. Maybe I wouldn't need another ticket back......

_DA END_

**The End!!!!!!!!!!!! I might start a sequel soon, I think I have the whole plot planned out. Tell me if you liked this! **

**~411-Get-A-Life**


End file.
